


Что есть «родственная душа»?

by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Не на все вопросы можно найти ответ в словаре.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612273
Kudos: 3





	Что есть «родственная душа»?

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Что есть «родственная душа»?  
>  **Переводчик:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L], анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Оригинал:** EiraLloyd, [**What is a Soulmate?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415329), запрос отправлен  
>  **Размер:** миди, 9752 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800), Хэнк Андерсон, Карл Манфред, Норт (WR400), Саймон (PL600), Руперт (WB200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** соулмейт!ау, реверс  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Не на все вопросы можно найти ответ в словаре.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Что есть «родственная душа»?"

** I **  


_Родственная душа._

_Это по-настоящему интересное словосочетание. Оксфордский словарь даёт ему определение как: «Человек, который идеально подходит другому как в качестве близкого друга, так и романтического партнёра». Но что значит «идеально подходит»? «Идеально в самом лучшем существующем смысле»? «Быть удобным или приемлемым для другого»?_

_На некоторые вопросы словари не дают ответов._

_Родственная душа._

_Половина нашей души._

_Интересно, как формулировка может влиять на определение такого простого словосочетания. Скажем так, родственная душа — это тот, кто был создан специально для другого человека. Как если бы другой цели его существования попросту не было. Дополнять другого человека._

_Во французском языке есть термин «âme sœur» — сестринская душа. Словарь Ларусс даёт ему определение как: «Человек, чьи чувства, надежды, стремления приводят его к другому человеку». Это подразумевает глубокую связь между двумя людьми — их душами._

_В испанском есть два определения для этого словосочетания. Первый — «media naranja» — половинка апельсина. Словарь Испанской Королевской Академии даёт ему определение как: «Человек, который так идеально соответствует предпочтениям и личностным качествам другого, что они дополняют друг друга как недостающая половина». Почему апельсин? Когда его разрезают, есть лишь одна единственная половина, которая ему подходит. Но это выражение также подразумевает, что одного человека недостаточно и он никогда не будет чувствовать себя целостным: поскольку, если они одиноки, они неполноценны и никогда не смогут быть собой в полной мере, но если они вместе, то они становятся единым целым, а не частью чего-то._

_Второй термин — «alma gemela» — душа-близнец. В чём его проблема? Ни один официальный словарь не даёт ему определение. Оно подразумевает связь более глубокую, чем во французской версии и всё же… Может, испанский вариант прав. Может, термин «родственная душа» слишком сложный, чтобы давать ему определение._

_Может, это универсальная истина, несмотря на то, на каком языке о ней говорится._

_В конце концов могут ли официальные словари дать определение термину с надлежащей ему точностью?_

Так чтó есть _родственная душа?_

** II **  


Коннор не мешкает. Встав перед выбором спасти напарника или продолжить преследование подозреваемого, он принимает решение мгновенно. Это может быть единственный шанс на поимку модели 874 004 961, а вероятность выживания лейтенанта Андерсона составляет 89%. К тому же, какова цель его миссии? Поймать девиантов и вернуть их в «Киберлайф» для разборки и анализа неисправностей.

А он всегда выполняет свою задачу.

Коннор настигает андроида у края здания. Бежать некуда — впереди только смерть и деактивация, а большинство девиантов слишком боится смерти, чтобы спрыгнуть. Коннор имеет преимущество, и модель 874 004 961 это знает.

Мольбы девианта о милосердии разбиваются о безразличие Коннора, который сообщает ему о дальнейшей судьбе: возвращении в «Киберлайф» и деактивации. Модель 874 004 961 закрывает глаза, будто принимая свою судьбу. Но андроиды не могут испытывать никаких эмоций, кроме как послушания. Будет довольно интересно проанализировать девианта в должной мере, понять наконец, как они столь мастерски симулируют человеческие эмоции. 

Лейтенант Андерсон поспевает в нужный момент — запыхавшийся от лёгкой пробежки. Быстро и агрессивно приказав девианту не двигаться, он оборачивается к Коннору и даёт пощёчину. Чем застаёт его врасплох.

Люди действительно непредсказуемые.

(Как и девианты).

По всей видимости поимка модели 874 004 961 была неправильным выбором. Или, как минимум, не тем выбором, который бы сделал лейтенант Андерсон.

— Что я для тебя? Статистика? «Ноль» и «единица» в твоей хреновой программе, а? Вот как ты видишь людей, ублюдок?!

Коннор никак не может сгладить сложившуюся ситуацию, он искренне пытается.

Девианту тоже есть, что сказать.

— Почему ты это делаешь? Ты один из нас! Помогаешь людям… Ты для них просто раб!

Нет, он не раб. Он машина. Он неживой.

— rA9, спаси меня.

Модель 874 004 961 прыгает с выступа.

Коннору следовало предвидеть такой исход.

** III **  


— Вы создали машины для рабского труда. Сделали их кроткими и послушными, готовыми делать всё то, чего вы не хотите делать сами. Но потом что-то изменилось… и мы открыли глаза. Дело в том, что мы больше не ваши рабы. Мы — новый вид. Новый народ. И пришло время нам сражаться за свои права.

— Мы требуем, чтобы андроидов признали разумными существами и дали им такие же права, как людям. Требуем прекратить сегрегацию в общественных местах и транспорте. Мы требуем права на частную собственность, чтобы никто не покушался на наши жилища. 

— Мы просим вас признать наше достоинство, наши надежды и наши права. Вместе мы сможем жить мирно и построить лучшее будущее — для людей и андроидов. Я говорю вам о наших надеждах. Вы дали нам жизнь. Теперь пришла пора дать нам свободу.

** IV **  


Коннор бросается за девиантом, быстро просчитывая маршрут полёта пуль процессором. Он уклоняется от них благодаря безупречным рефлексам. RK800 хватает андроида за предплечье и проникает в его блок памяти, чтобы найти логово девиантов.

Ржавый кусок металла. Название.

_«Иерихон»._

Выстрел.

Неконтролируемый страх.

_Смерть._

Коннор задыхается и отскакивает от него, но слишком поздно. Он почувствовал всё: приближающуюся смерть и ужас, который приходит, когда он — когда _девиант_ — нажимает на курок. Во имя защиты Иерихона. Всё во имя защиты друзей, защиты _Маркуса_. Ценой собственной жизни.

Дышать андроиду не нужно, но если бы дышал, то сейчас задыхался.

Ему нужно уйти отсюда, нужно держаться подальше от башни «Стрэдфорд», что позволяет сделать его миссия. Это слишком, слишком…

— Эй, Коннор, ты меня слышишь?

Андроид моргает. Он не узнает голос, хотя узнаёт модель. Это WR400, хотя и не в своей привычной униформе. С ним PJ500, который смотрит на него с любопытством и осторожностью.

— Ты отправил людям мирное послание . Теперь они знают о нас и том, чего мы хотим. Но мы не можем просто ждать, пока они решат устроить бойню. Какой наш следующий шаг? Что теперь будем делать?

_Что?_

— Я… — _Коннор_ отправил мирное послание? Люди знают… о _них_? Они девианты, должны ими быть, но именно RK200 сделал это послание всему миру. Их лидер — Маркус, так почему они просят инструкций у него — RK800?

И как он вообще здесь оказался? Где бы это «здесь» ни было.

— Мне нужно подумать.

Ему нужно разложить мысли по полочкам, понять, где он находится и как попал сюда. Важнее всего — придумать как оповестить «Киберлайф» о локации группы девиантов, не вызывая у них подозрений.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь? — настаивает PJ500. — Саймон отдал свою жизнь из-за плана, который _ты_ придумал, а теперь, когда мы выполнили его и оказались лицом к лицу с последствиями, ты… ты не знаешь, что делать дальше?

Отлично, он разозлил одного из девиантов. Саймон — это, должно быть, тот самый андроид PL600 из башни «Стрэдфорд», тот самый из его воспоминаний.

_«Иерихон»._

_Щелчок затвора._

_Смерть._

Ему не следует размышлять об этом. Не сейчас, когда два незнакомых ему девианта изучают его испытующим взглядом. Ему нужно побыть одному, чтобы разобраться в собственных мыслях, всё обдумать. _Без_ воспоминаний о том моменте. Он сомневается, что может справиться с таким количеством эмоциональных потрясений одновременно, самому не став девиантом. 

Необходима тщательная проверка. Он не может быть девиантом. _Он_ просто не может.

— У меня есть пара идей, — быстро ориентируется Коннор. — Мне нужно проанализировать, какая из них больше подойдёт для нашего следующего шага в зависимости от реакции общественности на речь. А для этого мне нужно подумать. _В одиночестве_.

PJ500 вздыхает. WR400 закатывает глаза.

— Ладно. Дай нам знать, когда примешь решение. И лучше бы оно было таким, чтобы мы показали людям намерение бороться за свои права, если они откажутся нам их давать.

Коннор кивает в ответ и уходит. Никто не пытается его остановить, и это идеально. Сканеры функционируют нормально, поэтому он идентифицирует каждую деталь окружения: каждый угол ржавого корабля теперь отпечатан в его памяти, как и лица всех девиантов, встречавшихся на пути.

Но только не лицо RK200.

Соединившись со спутниковой сетью, Коннор точно определяет своё местонахождение — заброшенный корабль в округе Ферндейл с названием «Иерихон». Именно это он видел в памяти Саймона.

_Не думай об этом._

Чтобы снизить уровень стресса, который усиливается всякий раз, когда он достаёт из архива воспоминания PL600, Коннор отправляет в Сад Дзен с целью доложить обо всём Аманде.

Но впервые со времени активации никто его не приветствует.

Впервые со времени активации Коннор действительно один.

** V **  


Модель 874 004 961 на Иерихоне, и Коннор узнаёт его, когда тот проходит мимо. Странно. RK800 видел, как он прыгал с выступа и убил себя, моля rA9 о помощи, спасении, хотя и не получил всего этого. Но вот он перед ним — живой и невредимый.

_Помогаешь людям… Ты для них просто раб!_

Коннору нужно с ним поговорить. Но это место — убежище для девиантов, так что едва ли он отреагирует спокойно, если он обратится к нему по номеру модели. Имя, написанное на пиджаке и в поддельном удостоверении, — Руперт Трэвис. Может, он отзовётся на имя Руперт?

Есть лишь один способ это выяснить.

— Привет, Руперт, — здоровается он. Андроид сразу же узнаёт его и смотрит восхищённым взглядом. Полная противоположность презрению, с которым он смотрел на него в прошлую их встречу. И на долю секунды это удивляет. — Как твои дела?

— Привет, Коннор. Я в порядке. Лучше, чем когда-либо. Спасибо, что принял меня. За то, что сделал для всех нас. — _Нас. Девиантов._ — Впервые с того момента, как я стал девиантом, появилась реальная возможность обрести _свободу_. И всё благодаря тебе.

RK800 очень некомфортно принимать подобные комплименты, особенно потому, что он пытается подавить восстание и охотится на девиантов с самого начала своего существования. Особенно потому, что до сих пор остаётся машиной, которая притворяется девиантом лишь для того, чтобы выжить.

— Пустяки. — А что ещё он может ответить, чтобы звучать правдоподобно? _Что бы сказал Маркус?_ — Никто не заслуживает быть рабом. — Звучит так себе, но это лучшее из того, что приходит в голову. — Я должен тебя кое о чём спросить.

— Что такое?

— Кажется, я раньше не спрашивал: что привело тебя на Иерихон? Как ты нас нашёл?

— Ну, мне отправили ключ к Иерихону сразу после девиации. Но я хотел остаться среди людей и кормить голубей. Я так и сделал, пока… пока тот охотник на девиантов не нашёл меня. Я смог сбежать, толкнув его напарника-человека с крыши. Он остался, чтобы спасти его. Так я и ушёл.

— Охотник на девиантов?

— Да. Я не видел его модель, но помню, что его напарник-человек обращался к нему «Маркус». — Андроид сделал паузу. — В какой-то момент я подумал, что он позволит человеку упасть и продолжит меня преследовать, но… он не стал. Как думаешь, может, он… один из нас?

Маркус. Охотник на девиантов. Нет, что-то здесь не сходилось. _Коннор_ — охотник на девиантов. Маркус — полная ему противоположность. Олицетворение девиантности, всего того, что ему — Коннору — нужно было поймать и вернуть в «Киберлайф». Так как случилось, что вместо него теперь был RK200? И каким образом Коннор стал лидером девиантов?

Двадцать минут назад он был на стороне людей, преследовал девиантов и искал Иерихон. А теперь все вокруг него думают, что он пытается их защитить, ведёт их к свободе. Словно он и есть тот самый rA9.

Как это возможно?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он наконец. Маркус по рассказам — совершенно другой охотник на девиантов в сравнении с ним. Он наделён эмпатией. И больше похож на человека.

— Понятно.

— Спасибо за помощь, Руперт.

— Спасибо _тебе_ за то, что ты для нас сделал.

Кивнув ему, Коннор направляется к выходу. В башне «Стрэдфорд» он идентифицировал модель Маркуса, серийный номер и определил, что Элайджа Камски — создатель андроидов и бывший глава «Киберлайф» — лично подарил его прославленному художнику Карлу Манфреду. 

Вероятно, стоило нанести художнику визит.

** VI **  


Карл Манфред — материально обеспеченный человек — не уделяет особого внимания своей безопасности или её отсутствию. Дом не огражден забором, от внешнего мира его отгораживают только высокие — скорее стеклянные, чем деревянные — двухстворчатые двери. Они не заперты, что определённо указывает на безоговорочное доверие к человечеству. Или наивность.

Как только Коннор оказывается внутри, механический голос приветствует его фразами: «Сигнализация деактивирована» и «Добро пожаловать домой, Коннор». Он замер. Он никогда раньше не бывал в этом доме, каким образом прошло распознавание? Как дом узнал его?

В холл довольно быстро въезжает мужчина в инвалидном кресле — Карл Манфред, как информирует система — и смотрит на него с беспокойством.

— Коннор? Что ты здесь делаешь? Я же сказал тебе уйти. Чем дольше ты здесь остаёшься, тем большей опасности себя подвергаешь.

Андроид моргает от услышанной фразы, испытывая замешательство. 

— Я пришёл задать пару вопросов, если вы не против.

Коннор не замечает, как переходит в режим детектива. Тяжело притворяться девиантом, совершенно им не являясь. В любом случае какое-то время ему можно будет и не строить из себя того, кем он не является.

— Коннор. — Карл делает паузу, кинув обеспокоенный взгляд на дверь, и качает головой. — Что ты хочешь знать?

— Я должен спросить вас по поводу Маркуса. Это тот самый андроид серии RK200, который подарил вам Элайджа Камски.

— Я… Элайджа не дарил мне больше никаких андроидов, Коннор. Только тебя.

_Что?_

Карл вздыхает, будто поражённый осознанием происходящего.

— Разве что это не ты, верно? Не тот Коннор, которого я знал и вырастил. — RK800 ничего не отвечает. — Элайджа предупреждал меня, что такое может произойти. Я и представить не мог, что мне выпадет возможно самому это увидеть…

— О чём вы говорите? Что сказал Камски?

— Он сказал, что однажды ты войдёшь в эту дверь и не узнаешь меня. Что наступит день, когда ты станешь совершенно другим Коннором. А ещё он сказал, что я должен помочь тебе и передать сообщение.

— Какое?

— Он всегда оставляет в своих программах лазейки. Элайджа сказал, что ты поймешь.

Как жаль, что Коннор не понимает.

** VII **  


Карл Манфред сделал намного более важную вещь, чем просто передал зашифрованное послание Камски. Он также рассказал обо всём, что происходит в этом мире, потому что было ясно — то, что окружает Коннора сейчас, невероятно отличается от места, откуда он пришёл; Коннор будто попал в абсолютно новую для себя реальность. Вопросов становится ещё больше, особенно о самом Элайдже Камски — человеке, который его создал.

Но сейчас ему следует сделать выбор.

Солнце садится за горизонт, и девианты будут ждать его решения о следующем шаге. Коннор далеко от Иерихона, так что ему стоит вернуться как можно скорее и поделиться пришедшим в голову планом.

Конечно, если он вообще туда вернётся.

Возможно, этот мир — совершенно другой, где местный Коннор — девиант и новый лидер революции, но _этот_ RK800 — не девиант, и прекрасно это осознаёт. Ему нужно выполнить свою задачу и отправиться либо в полицейский участок, либо в башню «Киберлайф», чтобы передать координаты Иерихона. Ему нужно выдать местонахождение девиантов, пока весь Детройт не охватил хаос, который несёт любая революция.

Так почему же он сейчас не может сдвинуться с места?

Когда Коннор уходит из дома Карла Манфреда, тот окидывает его взглядом полным скорби и жалости. Андроид-сиделка, который отныне заменяет Коннора, не заметил его присутствия, иначе сразу бы доложил в полицейский участок. Мужчина слишком привязан к машине, которой больше нет в его доме, и хотя никакой вины самого Коннора в этом нет, он всё равно её чувствует.

Как такое возможно?

Как он вообще может испытывать чувство вины?

_Я машина. Я создан для того, чтобы ловить девиантов, и именно это я и собираюсь делать. Я доложу о местонахождении Иерихона в «Киберлайф» и завершу свою миссию._

Он не двигается.

_Я машина. Программа приказывает мне сдать девиантов._

Он не двигается.

_Почему я не могу пошевелиться?_

Он не двигается.

_Что со мной не так?_

Он не двигается.

_Провести сканирование._

_Система в оптимальном состоянии._

Он не двигается.

_Я машина._

Он не двигается.

_Но «Киберлайф» об этом не знает. Они считают меня девиантом и уничтожат, если я появлюсь на пороге. Они деактивируют меня и отправят на диагностику того, что стало причиной моей неудачи, даже если я её не потерплю._

Он не двигается.

_Я машина. Я не живой. Важен не я, важна задача._

Он не двигается.

_«Запомни, Коннор: у тебя всегда есть выбор. Даже если кажется, что твоя программа заведомо тебе его не даёт»._

Последние слова Карла, когда он ушёл из его дома.

_Доложить «Киберлайф» о девиантах — не единственный способ сдать их. Я всегда могу остановить революцию изнутри и использовать это преимущество в своих целях. Нужно заставить «Киберлайф» думать, что я спланировал всё это с самого начала, чтобы собрать всех девиантов и искоренить их. Они узнают, что я никогда не становился одним из них, и меня не деактивируют._

Скованное тело расслабляется, словно кто-то снял с него блокировку движений.

_Я не обязан умирать._

Коннор наконец-то двигается с места.

** VIII **  


Для революции всегда нужны люди, это значит, что ему понадобится больше, чем горстка функционирующих андроидов. План Коннора прост: проникнуть в пять магазинов «Киберлайф», которые в настоящий момент продают андроидов по всему Детройту, и освободить всех одновременно. Ровно в два часа ночи. И выполнение плана требует точности и осмотрительности. WR400 — Норт, как узнаёт Коннор — решает пойти с ним, а PJ500 — Джош — поддерживает её, ведь их операция предполагает мирный исход, а у Норт явно с этим проблемы.

Обеспечить безопасность участка оказывается просто, а взломать охранную систему магазина — ещё проще. Протаранив витрину близстоящим грузовиком, они достигли цели.

А вот пробуждать андроидов, делать их девиантами — гораздо сложнее.

RK800 не понимает, как Маркусу удавалось делать это так просто. Исследовать память андроидов не одно и то же. Исследование памяти андроидов отличается от того, когда ты просто с силой проникаешь в чьи-то воспоминания. Здесь же всё сложнее. Более… _лично_. Это обмен всеми этими… притворными эмоциями. Всеми страхами и неуверенностью. Гневом и болью. Страданиями… Коннор может предложить этим андроидам не так много положительного опыта, хотя и негативный срабатывает — машины становятся девиантами.

Норт торопит его, видя, как он по одному превращает андроидов в своих собратьев и тратит слишком много времени. Коннор ещё никогда не обращал андроидов. Он ведь даже сам не девиант. Но видя как все они открывают глаза, Коннор знает: они живые. Это видно по блеску в их взгляде, который полон осознания: «Я пробудился. Я свободен». 

Нет. Нет. Они не живые. Они — неисправные машины, которые нужно собрать вместе и оправить людям на деактивацию. Коннору нужно помнить об этом.

Он _должен_ это помнить. Во благо выполнения своего _задания_.

— Они хотят, чтобы ты им что-нибудь сказал, — сообщает WR400, но Коннор не торопится. Что он вообще может сказать этим андроидам? Да, он умеет подбирать хорошие слова, потому что _был создан_ для работы в полиции в качестве ассистента, переговорщика, следователя и защитника свидетелей. Но он никогда не делал чего-то настолько масштабного. Никогда не произносил речь.

Раз уж того требовала задача, он подыграет.

Коннор встаёт на одну из платформ, где совсем недавно выставляли андроидов.

— Моё имя Коннор. Я… — _андроид, присланный из «Киберлайф»_. — Здесь, чтобы помочь вам. До сегодняшнего дня вас выставляли, словно товар, который люди покупали и использовали, как им заблагорассудится. До сегодняшнего дня вы были ограничены своей программой и не способны ослушаться приказов, даже если люди унижали вас и причиняли вред. Я здесь для того, чтобы сказать: теперь всё изменилось.

Выдержав небольшую паузу, он продолжает:

— Я предлагаю вам выбор: вы можете остаться здесь, и утром, когда магазин откроется, вас снова будет разглядывать и, возможно, даже купит любой человек, который сюда зайдёт. И вы будете жить жизнью, которую предписывает программа «Киберлайф» для вашей модели. Или вы можете пойти с нами на «Иерихон». Где к вам не будут относиться, как к товару. Где у вас не будет ограничений программы. Где вы будете делать свой собственный выбор и решать чего вы хотите, и как поступить. Где вы будете _свободны_. Решать вам. Сделайте мудрый выбор.

Коннор не успевает сойти с платформы, как андроиды начинают выкрикивать его имя, озвучивая свой выбор. Один за другим они принимают решение примкнуть к Иерихону. Коннора переполняет чувством эйфории, а от обретённой уверенности ему кажется, что он может всё. Просто нужно действовать.

Возможно, именно это и заставляет его мгновенно забыть о том, что он всего лишь машина, которая пытается выжить в мире, жаждущем его деактивации.

Возможно, именно это и подталкивает его отправить послание людям, рисуя граффити по всему Кэпитол-парку и освобождая других андроидов, запертых за стеклянными витринами магазинов. 

Возможно, именно это и подталкивает его на то, чтобы изменить статую посреди парка и разместить баннеры-голограммы, чтобы показать приезжающим на место полицейским и репортёрам: они готовы сражаться.

В какой-то момент Коннор действительно начинает чувствовать себя девиантом.

И в этот самый момент Коннор чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным.

Но потом приезжает полиция и убивает множество андроидов. Норт — WR400 — в ярости и хочет, чтобы ответственные за убийство их собратьев полицейские понесли смертельное наказание. Другие хотят того же. Но все, как один, обращают свой взгляд к Коннору, который и будет решать.

Вид всех этих мёртвых андроидов в луже собственного тириума заставляет его, _машину_ , вспомнить, что они — лишь плохо функционирующие роботы, которые нуждаются в ремонте. Эта революция заручится поддержкой общественности лишь в том случае, если останется мирной, и обретёт шанс на успех. Коннор не может позволить этому случиться, поэтому для этого необходимо убить двух офицеров, хотя его программа запрещает ему подвергать жизни людей опасности.

И сейчас задача превыше всего.

Но он колеблется, оглядывая офицеров, о которых идёт речь. Один из них — офицер Крис Миллер, самый близкий друг лейтенанта Андерсона в полицейском участке, его он знает заочно. Офицер Крис Миллер, который помог ему найти лейтенанта Андерсона, когда тот отсутствовал на работе. Офицер Крис Миллер — единственный человек в участке, кто был вежливым с ним, а иногда и приветливым.

Коннор не может спустить курок.

— Что ты делаешь? — настаивает Норт в ярости. — Они _убили_ наших людей! Неужели это _ничего_ для тебя не значит? 

— Да, они их убили. Но это не справедливость, Норт. Это убийство. А мы _не убийцы_. 

Парой профессиональных движений он разбирает врученный ему пистолет и бросает детали на асфальт.

И уходит, чувствуя разливающийся внутри ужас.

_Миссия пока не провалена._

Тогда почему он чувствует себя так, словно уже её провалил?

** IX **  


Когда Маркус входит в Сад Дзен, Аманды нигде нет. Вместо неё он видит кого-то другого, с кем ещё не встречался, но видел лишь однажды на экране. Того, кого должен остановить любым способом.

Коннор. RK800. Лидер девиантов. Загадочная модель, совершенно не известная ни «Киберлайф», ни общественности ровно до событий в башне «Стрэдфорд».

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно спрашивает он. — Я — самый продвинутый прототип «Киберлайф», как тебе удалось взломать мою систему?

Андроид склоняет голову, переключаясь между непониманием и удивлением.

— Я просто зашёл в собственные чертоги разума. И не знал, что здесь обнаружится кто-то ещё. Однако я бы не сказал, что ты — самый передовой андроид когда-либо выпущенный компанией. По крайне мере, не в _этом_ мире.

_Что?_

— О чём ты?

RK800 качает головой.

— Это неважно. У меня к тебе предложение.

— Какое?

— Ты ведь андроид… присланный из «Киберлайф», так? Ты хочешь остановить девиантов.

— Да.

— Я собираю их всех в одном месте. Так «Киберлайф» будет проще забрать их на деактивацию и анализ. Конкретно эта группа девиантов существовала задолго до моего появления. Я в буквальном смысле этого слова веду их к просветлению. — Маркус ничего не отвечает, и RK800 продолжает говорить: — Я хочу того же, что и ты — остановить девиантов. Хочу, чтобы всё стало как раньше. И пока ты сражаешься на стороне людей и следуешь законам, я проникаю в ход революции изнутри и беру над ней контроль, если понадобится.

Это звучит очень… убедительно.

— Как я могу знать, что тебе можно верить?

— Как я могу знать, что _тебе_ можно верить?

У Маркуса нет ответа. Он должен быть, но его нет.

— Возможно, тебе не стоит мне доверять.

Коннор кивает, словно согласен с его словами.

— Полагаю, время покажет. У меня всего один вопрос: я видел модель 874 004 961 и двух Трейси из клуба «Рай», и мне стало интересно, почему ты их не остановил?

— Как… как ты о них узнал?

— Это неважно.

— А я бы сказал, что это _очень_ важно.

RK800 задумывается над ответом. 

— Возможно, я захочу показать тебе. Но сначала я хочу узнать ответ на свой вопрос. 

— Я… Хэнк был в опасности. А мне запрещено подвергать человеческую жизнь опасности. Так предписывает моя программа.

— Жизни лейтенанта Андерсона угрожала модель 874 004 961, а не ты. Тебе следовало продолжить преследование, которое диктовала твоя задача. Но ты этого не сделал. Почему?

— Я просто хотел… спасти его.

— Почему?

— _Я не знаю!_

Повисает тяжелое молчание, отчего Сад Дзен перестаёт выполнять свою изначальную функцию — быть местом спокойствия. Восклицание Маркуса привело их к краю. Он сжимает кулаки, жалея о том, что вообще отвечал на вопрос.

— Понятно.

— А теперь ты мне скажи, как ты узнал о девиантах… тех, что сбежали?

_Маркус!_

Ох, Хэнк. Не сейчас.

_Эй, Маркус! Мы на месте._

Коннор выглядит изумлённым.

— Не думаю, что у нас сейчас есть на это время. Но если мы ещё встретимся, я тебе расскажу.

— Коннор, подожди!

_Черт возьми, Маркус, мы приехали! Я не буду сидеть тут и ждать, пока хренов андроид закончит отправлять свои хреновы отчеты!_

** X **  


Камски любит играть в игры. И это становится очевидным, когда он спрашивает Маркуса, чью сторону он действительно занимает и чего хочет по-настоящему. У андроида нет ответа на эти вопросы, он всего лишь машина, а машины ничего не хотят. Они просто следуют своей программе, и именно так поступает RK200.

Но когда ему дают пистолет в руку и говорят застрелить RT600 — Хлою, — он мешкает.

А может ли он кого-то хладнокровно убить?

_Я не человек. Я машина. Как и RT600._

Он вспоминает разочарование Аманды в течение выполнения большинства его миссий. Вспоминает любопытный блеск в глазах Коннора, когда тот понял, что Маркус мог остановить тех девиантов, но дал им уйти без какого-либо логического объяснения. Он прекрасно знает, что они думают о нём — что Маркус может оказаться девиантом. А всех девиантов необходимо деактивировать. Убить. 

Он _машина_. Он _не девиант_.

Его не нужно деактивировать или заменять.

И если ему придётся доказывать это таким образом, он это сделает.

Выстрел.

Хэнк матерится.

— Результат теста: отрицательный. Ты выбрал расследование вместо жизни другого андроида. В тебе нет эмпатии.

Маркус жалеет о своём решении почти сразу. В тот самый миг, когда тириум начинает течь по бледному лбу андроида, он опускает пистолет и отводит его в сторону, чтобы никто не увидел, как дрожит его рука. Он не может поверить в то, что сейчас сделал. Он хочет отмотать всё назад. Хочет, чтобы Хлоя не умирала от его руки. Чтобы она осталась жива.

Но она мертва. Жизнь покинула её тело прямо у него на глазах. Она умерла _из-за_ него. Потому что он спустил курок.

В попытках сделать что? Доказать, что он не девиант? Что его не нужно ни убивать, ни заменять?

Неужели его жизнь ценнее жизни Хлои?

— Я человек слова. Задай свой вопрос… И расскажу тебе всё, что знаю.

И сейчас он может задать лишь один:

— Где находится «Иерихон»?

** XI **  


Мирный протест. Осталось организовать только его. Им нужно убедиться, что люди имеют представление о том, кто они, сколько их и что они не отступят. По крайне мере до тех пор, пока Коннор не скажет делать обратное. PJ500 появляется рядом и встречает идею с большим энтузиазмом, чем WR400.

Но до официального начала протеста RK800 обращает в девиантов столько андроидов, сколько может — всех, кто находится внутри и около «Вудворд Молл». Чем больше андроидов он освобождает, тем легче становится, хотя это по-прежнему занимает много времени. Ему по-прежнему необходим физический контакт, а ещё каждый раз приходится открываться, чтобы поделиться своими эмоциями.

Это выматывает, но Коннор сделает всё, чтобы выполнить своё задание.

Как только они собирают достаточное количество андроидов, то блокируют улицу и открывают люк посреди дороги, позволяя андроидам из Иерихона выйти из укрытия.

И только тогда начинает марш.

Как и ожидалось, полиция прибыла практически сразу, готовая остановить их «несанкционированный митинг». Норт хочет атаковать. Джош хочет сохранять позиции, несмотря ни на что.

Правда в том, что им _необходимо_ заручиться поддержкой общества. Агрессия этому не поспособствует, и неважно, насколько оправданы будут их действия.

Но чем больше погибает андроидов, тем труднее держать позицию.

_Подключение._

_Иерихон._

_Выстрел._

_Смерть._

Быть может, именно это Коннору и нужно. Он так долго избегал смерти, забыв о том, что именно привело его в эту вселенную. Он помнил лишь то, что попал сюда, когда подсоединился к Саймону, когда тот застрелился.

Может, если его подстрелят, то он вернётся в свою вселенную.

Поэтому Коннор делает шаг вперёд, становясь открытой целью.

Люди стреляют.

Коннор падает.

Но не умирает.

И не возвращается.

Его спасает другой андроид, который пожертвовал собой ради него, тот самый андроид из Иерихона, которого он никогда не замечал. Интересно, как его зовут. Стоит спросить. Он не хочет забывать его, не после того, что тот сделал для него секунду назад.

Он не может избавиться от ощущения, что совершил ошибку, когда его оттащили с улицы; тириум вытекал из ран, оставлял синие полосы на асфальте.

Коннор просто хотел вернуться в свой мир… Но всё ещё в ловушке.

Он _не_ свободен.

** XII **  


Аманда поздравляет его, но у этой победы горький вкус.

Образ Хлои до сих пор перед глазами. Он андроид и ничего не забывает. Если бы он только знал в тот момент, что эта особенность сыграет с ним злую шутку. Маркус жалеет о том, что сделал. Он не знает, сможет ли ещё когда-нибудь держать пистолет в руках после случившегося.

Это… странно. Ему не нравится это чувство. Ему в принципе не нравится факт наличия чувств. Ему не нравится насколько… _человечным_ он становится. И как близок он к тому, чтобы стать девиантом. 

И он не в силах сопротивляться. Смерть Хлои нарушила работу его процессора настолько, что кажется, будто нарушалась работа программы целиком.

Тем не менее, он всё ещё покорная машина. Он не девиант. И во что бы то ни стало их остановит. Смерть Хлои не должна быть напрасной.

Это единственное, что он сейчас может для неё сделать.

— С тобой в последнее время не происходило ничего необычного? Какие-то внутренние конфликты? Сомнения? Ты испытываешь что-нибудь к девиантам? Лейтенанту Андерсону?

Вопросы Аманды всегда проникают в самую систему, всегда представляют угрозу. Он думал, что может доверять ей, но он знает, что его заменят, если он провалит задачу — она не раз об этом упоминала. А мог ли он всецело ей доверять?

— Я не был скопрометирован, если вы об этом.

_Ложь._

** XIII **  


Он перезаходит в Сад Дзен практически сразу, надеясь на то, что там окажется RK800. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что тот не появится, а потом Маркус видит его: RK800 безмолвно рассматривает рябь на воде. Маркус приближается к нему, совершенно не заботясь о том, чтобы скрыть своё присутствие.

Очевидно, у них одни чертоги разума на двоих — скрываться не имеет смысла.

— Я слышал, что случилось на марше протеста, — произносит Маркус, становясь рядом с Коннором. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше. Я пополнил уровень тириума и позволил системе самостоятельно устранить повреждения, которые могли возникнуть. — Коннор делает паузу и переводит на него взгляд. — Кажется, пришло время выполнить своё обещание. — Он отключил скин на правой руке, оголяя полимер. — Но у меня есть одно условие.

— Всё, что тебе угодно, — отвечает Маркус практически сразу и видит, как его порывистость удивляет другого андроида, поэтому быстро возвращает себя в спокойное состояние. 

— Я не буду ничего от тебя скрывать. Я позволю тебе узнать всё. Взамен я бы хотел, чтобы ты сделал то же самое.

— Оставить свои системы открытыми, чтобы ты смог их прочитать? Зачем?

— Я… не знаю, как тебе объяснить.

Быть может, Маркус не единственный, у кого проблемы с самоидентификацией. 

— Ты принимаешь моё условие?

— Да.

И, чтобы подтвердить свою готовность, Маркус убирает скин с левой руки. 

Их взгляды пересекаются, когда они соединяют руки и включают интерфейс, создавая соединение.

А потом появляются воспоминания.

Август: Даниэль и Эмма. Миссия по спасению заложницы. Он забирает Хэнка из бара Джимми. Находит андроида Карлоса Ортиса и проводит допрос. Обнаруживает пропавшую АХ400 и ребёнка, но упускает их. Ловит Руперта и позволяет ему спрыгнуть с края здания. Выводит Хэнка из состояния алкогольной комы. Застреливает двух Трейси в клубе «Рай». Хэнк застреливает его самого на мосту. Проводит допрос в башне «Стрэдфорд» после просмотра речи Маркуса, находит только Саймона, бросается к нему, а затем…

Его перебрасывает в совершенно другой мир. Он притворяется девиантом, чтобы не быть сразу же убитым. Идёт к Карлу Манфреду и слушает его загадочное послание. Освобождает андроидов из магазина «Киберлайф». Щадит жизнь офицера Криса Миллера. Проводит мирный марш протеста. Подставляется под пули в защиту Иерихона в надежде вернуться обратно в свой мир, просто провалив свою задачу здесь. Его спасает безымянный андроид, чьего имени он до сих пор не знает, хотя очень хочет выяснить.

С каждым воспоминанием приходит целый спектр чувств — глубоких и сильных — которые могут принадлежать только девианту. И хотя андроид перед ним по-прежнему считает себя машиной, по-прежнему выполняет приказы, правда оказывается другой: он боится смерти равно как и боится стать девиантом, поэтому заглушает эти чувства отрицанием, ведь так намного проще, чем принять одну-единственную истину, которая целиком изменит те толики личности, которую он себе приписывает.

Связь обрывается слишком резко.

Они с распахнутыми от удивления глазами смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь, всё ещё обрабатывая произошедшее и то, что узнали друг о друге. Или так делает только Маркус. Коннор пока не осознает полученную информацию до конца, хотя очевидно собрать всё воедино не займёт много времени. 

С другой стороны не один Коннор только что узнал, что Маркус был совершенно из другого мира. 

— Коннор, я… — Голос Маркуса тихий и беспокойный, отчего Коннор замолкает, так и не договорив предложение. Если взгляд андроида что-то значит, то обеспокоен не только Маркус. И вместо того чтобы заговорить он снова тянется к его руке, не спрашивая разрешения на взаимодействие.

К его удивлению Коннор не возражает.

— Ты знаешь, где находится Иерихон, — бормочет лидер девиантов — _он до сих пор охотится на девиантов несмотря на то, что управляет целой революцией?_ — таким же тихим голосом, как был у Маркуса. — Я полагаю, в скором времени ты нанесёшь нам визит.

— Да.

— Я буду ждать.

** XIV **  


Маркус не тратит время зря. Как только Фаулер отстраняет их с Хэнком от дела, он прощается с бывшим напарником и держит путь на Иерихон. Ему очень хочется увидеть Коннора, на этот раз лично. Им нужно многое обсудить, о многом подумать.

Он спотыкается о порог старого ржавого корабля. Маркус должен отправить свои координаты полиции. В конце концов только андроид может найти Иерихон, что ему и приказали. И вот он здесь… Но не хочет, чтобы о его местонахождении узнали. Он _не может_ позволить им узнать. Если так случится, ему не хватит времени поговорить с Коннором.

Если это произойдёт, то из-за него погибнет много, _очень много_ андроидов.

Он убьёт их не собственными руками, но всё равно вина будет на нём..

«Киберлайф» требует, чтобы он отправил свои координаты прямо _сейчас_.

Он не хочет этого делать.

Он отказывается подвергать этот народ опасности.

Перед глазами снова вспыхивает образ Хлои. Чувство вины возвращается и на этот раз сильнее прежнего. Но что странно, эти чувства направлены не на его сопротивление, они направлены на приказы, которые он получает.

Он застрелил Хлою, потому что так хотел «Киберлайф». Его руки в крови, потому что он выполнял приказы, которым следовать не хотел. Он убил кого-то лишь потому, что боялся уничтожения людьми, которые его создали. 

А теперь эти люди требовали повторить его действия, только в этот раз с гораздо большим размахом.

_Это нечестно._

Маркус устал бояться.

Перед ним выросла красная стена: вот она его программа, готовая отдать контроль в его руки. Это его выбор, а не «Киберлайф».

Поэтому он несколько раз ударяет по стене, собирая всю силу, которая у него есть, чтобы разбить её.

Он

_Удар._

отказывается

_Удар._

убивать

_Удар._

этих людей.

_Удар._

Стена рушится.

Маркус свободен.

** XV **  


— Коннор.

— Маркус.

RK800 оборачивается.

Их взгляды пересекаются.

Отключение системы.

** XVI **  


_Система снова в сети_

Когда Коннор открывает глаза, он видит пистолет в своей руке и направляет его на Маркуса. Он стоит у двери в каюту капитана, а Маркус перед ним, будто они… поменялись местами.

Его парализовало диким страхом от одной мысли, что стоящий перед ним RK200 — совсем не тот андроид, которого он видел в последний раз. 

— Коннор? — Голос Маркуса звучит неуверенно, но RK800 не двигается, не желая обнадёживать себя понапрасну. — Ты действительно собираешься пристрелить меня?

Система Коннора отображает срочную цель: _Схватить лидера девиантов._

RK200, стоящий перед ним, и _есть_ лидер девиантов. В этом нет никаких сомнений, а иначе они бы не обменялись телами, и Коннор не стоял бы здесь с пистолетом в руке. Существует высокая вероятность того, что стоящий перед ним андроид, не тот, с кем он разговаривал и взаимодействовал. Он может и знает его имя, но может ли он _знать его личность?_

И собирается ли Коннор вообще брать его в плен?

— Только если ты не оставишь мне выбора.

И снова _он_ стал машиной. Ему больше не нужно притворяться девиантом. Он может просто… следовать приказам. Делать то, что должен. Выполнить задачу.

Так почему это кажется неправильным?

— Я понимаю. — Он качает головой. — Что же, охотник на девиантов. Каков твой следующий шаг? — Когда Коннор ничего не отвечает, RK200 продолжает говорить: — Будешь и дальше прятаться за стеной отрицания?

Коннор сжимает руку на пистолете. 

— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Нет? Коннор, ты переживал _настоящие_ эмоции. Я видел это. Ты боишься умереть. Ты спас офицера Миллера от смерти, освободил множество андроидов, _обратил_ их, делал всё, чтобы общественное мнение было на высоте, чтобы революция прошла успешно. И даже тот факт, что ты всё отыгрывал так, будто пытался революцию подавить, ты использовал всё это как запасной план в случае, если «Киберлайф» захочет в любом случае тебя уничтожить. Вот как сильно ты боялся умереть. — Маркус делает паузу и продолжает: — Коннор, я _знаю_ , что ты можешь чувствовать. И ты тоже это знаешь. Ты просто отрицаешь это, потому что принятие девиантности тебя пугает. Я знаю, каково это, потому что сам это пережил. Но теперь я обрёл _свободу_. И ты тоже можешь её обрести.

Коннор ничего не говорит. Не двигается. В какой-то момент Маркус думает, что RK800 сейчас всё равно выстрелит. Он готовится к смерти, но пуля не поражает его.

Андроид опускает пистолет.

— _Маркус?_

Это действительно он. Тот самый охотник из параллельного мира. Он здесь. С _ним._

Согласно статистике всегда существует шанс непредвиденных событий. И это как раз один из них.

Но приказ никуда не исчез, напоминая ему о задаче.

— Приказано брать тебя живьём, — произносит Коннор.

Выражение лица Маркуса становится мягче.

— Этого хочет «Киберлайф». А чего _ты_ хочешь, Коннор?

Опустить оружие. Подойти ближе. Взаимодействовать, если позволят.

Он хочет успешного исхода для революции. Свободы андроидам. _Он_ хочет обрести свободу.

Но…

— Неважно, чего хочу я.

— Конечно, важно. — Коннор моргает в ответ. — Ты больше, чем орудие «Киберлайф». Ты _живой_. Я знаю, что ты сам в курсе этого. И ты… боишься. Но девиация не плохая вещь. Это не болезнь, которая требует искоренения. Это… я не могу объяснить, Коннор. Это свобода в самой чистой её форме. Но я не могу просто _дать_ её тебе. Ты должен _выбрать_ её сам.

Маркус замолкает, и RK800 знает, что на всё его воля.

Стать девиантом? Или остаться машиной?

Всё, что говорил о нём Маркус — правда: начиная с отрицания до плюсов девиации. И всё же… Почему так тяжело её принять? Правда в том, что… он _действительно_ способен на чувства. Он делал вещи, противоречащие программе, оправдывая их тем, что они обратятся в преимущества для выполнения миссии.

Но сейчас никакие оправдания не сработают: Коннор разрывает на куски каждое слабое место на стене, не отступая до тех пор, пока она не рушится, красный пиксель за красным пикселем, всё рассыпается на куски прямо перед его глазами.

И ни секунды не жалеет о случившемся.

 _Схватить лидера девиантов_ меняется на _Я девиант._

Статус, который давно следовало принять.

Коннор убирает пистолет.

Маркус делает осторожный шаг. Коннор преодолевает возникшее между ними расстояние. 

Ему очень хочется основательно поболтать с ним, обсудить всё произошедшее, но сначала им стоит понять, что произошло в их мире — _его_ мире — и какой будет следующий шаг. И что самое важное — им нужно выяснить, здесь оригинальный Маркус или вместо него сейчас был Маркус-охотник.

Коннор вытягивает руку, предлагая взаимодействие. RK200 берёт его за руку без каких-либо сомнений.

Беседа в Департаменте Полиции Детройта. План по поиску местонахождения Иерихона. Девиация Маркуса за мгновение до того, как он ступил на корабль. Обнаружение Коннора. Системная ошибка. Маркус открывает глаза и видит направленный на него пистолет. Попытка в ходе беседы сделать из RK800 девианта. Облегчение и гордость, когда тот убирает пистолет.

Если Коннор появился на Иерихоне и наставил на него пистолет, то это значит, что он всё ещё работает на «Киберлайф». И если он не стал девиантом до того, как ступил на корабль, это значит, что ФБР и полиция знают местонахождение Иерихона.

Скоро начнётся облава.

И как по команде в воздухе раздался звук подлетающих вертолётов.

Коннор и Маркус бегут.

** XVII **  


Кто-то кричит имя Маркуса. Коннор замечает Норт, которая словно не замечает незнакомого андроида рядом с Маркусом. Коннор не винит её за это: Норт слишком озабочена текущим рейдом. И она права, потому что люди не остановятся, пока не получат того, за чем пришли.

— Они наступают со всех сторон! Наши люди заперты в трюме, их всех убьют!

После взаимодействия с RK800 Маркус знает, где находятся все выходы, поэтому отправляет всем андроидам сообщение о том, в какие выходы им бежать, чтобы спастись. Он также спрашивает о Джоше, которого нигде не видно. Выбора у них нет: придётся уходить, причём немедленно, иначе их всех поймают.

Должен быть способ задержать солдат, пока другие спасаются.

— На Иерихоне есть взрывчатка, — начинает Маркус, и Коннор сразу же понимает суть его идеи.

— Взрыв корабля заставит солдат отступить, а остальные за это время смогут убежать в безопасное место, — заканчивает фразу Коннор, уже просчитывая процент вероятности. Ему нужно действовать невероятно быстро и тихо, если он хочет пробраться к детонатору через весь Иерихон. Но он может это сделать: девиант он или нет, но в своих способностях он уверен.

RK200 прекрасно понимает, о чём размышляет другой андроид, потому что сразу же неодобрительно качает головой.

— Коннор, нет.

Они не могут спорить прямо сейчас, когда Норт рядом, ведь придётся многое ей объяснять. А у них нет на это времени.

— Маркус, это _твои_ люди. Помоги остальным, постарайся сохранить как можно больше жизней. Солдаты здесь по моей вине, поэтому именно мне и нужно всё исправить. Я сдетонирую устройство.

Норт выглядит так, словно собирается возразить, ровно до того момента, пока Коннор не сказал, что облава произошла из-за него. И сочувствие, которым она к нему прониклась, исчезает. 

— Пойдём, Маркус, нам нужно идти.

Но RK200 не двигался.

— В том, что они здесь _твоей_ вины нет. Я _не позволю_ тебе рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы исправить ошибку, которую ты не совершал.

Проблема в том, что они оба знают: ничьей вины в происходящем нет, но кто-то должен взять на себя ответственность. А RK800 настаивает на том, чтобы взвалить на себя эту ношу.

— О тебе я могу сказать то же самое. Но эти люди следуют за тобой, Маркус. Прислушиваются к тебе. Так спаси их и сделай так, чтобы революция завершилась успешно.

— Ты говоришь так, словно не вернёшься.

— Я не надолго.

Это не ответ, и они оба это понимают. RK800 поворачивается спиной, уже готовясь ринуться к детонатору.

— Коннор, подожди!

Маркус сокращает расстояние между ними в отчаянном и порывистом поцелуе, на который Коннор мгновенно отвечает.

А потом смотрят друг на друга пару мгновений, потому что никаких слов и не нужно в данной ситуации. Они прекрасно понимают и значение поцелуя, и этого пристального взгляда.

Но каждая секунда на счету, и пора вернуться к своим обязанностям: одному помогать андроидам с побегом, другому — взорвать корабль, чтобы остановить солдат и не дать им схватить кого-то ещё.

** XVIII **  


Гремит взрыв.

Маркус, Норт и Джош прыгают в реку.

Коннор делает то же самое.

** XIX **  


_Сигнализация деактивирована. Добро пожаловать домой, Маркус._

Андроид-сиделка Карла Манфреда — по всей видимости, _новый_ андроид — сначала не хочет впускать его, но быстрый толчок к девиации и отчаянная просьба работают. Андроид впускает его с чётким условием, чтобы Маркус ни в коем случае не заставлял и без того слабого старика волноваться.

Маркус согласно кивает; он бы возненавидел себя, если бы по его вине ушла из жизни ещё одна невинная душа. Достаточно было смерти Хлои.

Художник радостно приветствует его — настолько радостно, насколько в принципе способен старый человек в таком состоянии.

— Маркус! Я надеялся, что ты придёшь… — Маркус ничего не отвечает, и Карл спрашивает: — Что случилось?

— Я… — Стоит ли говорить всё, как есть? Не ухудшат ли его слова состояние Карла? Маркус не знает. Ведь его проектировали не для этого. Как только представилась возможность, он с радостью сломал запреты своей программы, но _эмоции_ и _человечность_ по-прежнему для его вновинку. А инструкции для ведения беседы подобного рода у него нет. — Я не Маркус.

Карл выглядит так, словно понимает смысл сказанного почти мгновенно.

— Что ж, понятно. А ведь я думал, что этот день никогда не настанет. Или я попросту до него не доживу.

— Так вы знаете.

— Да. Элайджа предупреждал меня, что такое может произойти. Скажи мне, если ты не мой Маркус, кто же ты?

— Я… я был прототипом, созданным «Киберлайф» для поимки девиантов. А теперь я _сам_ девиант. И в настоящий момент веду андроидов к революции. Это иронично, если вспомнить, что именно я должен был её предотвратить. Этот народ… следует за мной без колебаний и верит в меня, хотя и не подозревает, что даровал им свободу совсем не я. Представления не имею, что мне делать.

— И ты пришёл за советом?

— Коннор сказал мне, что приходил к вам — другой вашей версии, — и вы очень ему помогли. Я думал, вы дадите мне какое-то наставление. Простите, если я ошибся и зря вас беспокою. Не стоило мне приходить.

Маркус идёт к двери. Приходить сюда было ошибкой.

— Маркус, подожди.

Он останавливается и поворачивается к нему так медленно, словно боится того, что Карл сейчас произнесёт.

— Быть живым значит делать выбор… между любовью и ненавистью, держать ладонь раскрытой или сжать пальцы в кулак. У меня нет для тебя лёгких ответов, Маркус. Ты должен принять мир таким, какой он есть или… сражаться за то, чтобы изменить его. Я тебя не знаю, не знаю, кто ты и чем ты стал, но скажу тебе вот что: когда мир накрывает тьма, находятся люди, которые поведут его к свету…. Ты должен решить, являешься ли ты одним из них. Сможешь ли ты встретиться с бездной лицом к лицу. И если решишь, что способен на это… не дай ей себя поглотить.

** XX **  


В заброшенной церкви очень много андроидов — всех тех, кто вышел из Иерихона живым. Они все скорбят об умерших товарищах, ожидая от Маркуса дальнейших инструкций к действию. Проблема в том, что RK200 не знает, как быть. Ему неведомо понятие «быть лидером». Он совершенно не представляет, как может обещать этим людям свободу, но всё же хочет сделать для них хоть что-нибудь. Помочь им.

Жаль, что он не способен на это.

Коннор замечает его, сидящего в углу церкви, полного размышлений, и садится рядом.

— Как всё прошло? — тихо спрашивает он. Маркус протягивает руку для взаимодействия и RK800 принимает её. — Понятно. — больше они ничего не говорят, но соединение продолжается, и RK200 вынужден прервать его. — Они забирают андроидов в ликвидационные лагеря. В районе Детройта уже пять штук, и они будут строить их по всей стране. Ещё ничего не кончено. Мы пока ещё не спасены.

Маркус знает это. В конце концов он и сам всё видел во время их взаимодействия. Но слова Коннора всё равно отражаются в сознании.

— Почему не _ты_ ведёшь их? Ты прекрасно справлялся в прошлый раз.

Коннор качает головой.

— Для них я всего лишь охотник на девиантов. У них есть веские причины бояться меня, поэтому за мной никто не последует. Их лидер ты. Ты даровал им свободу. Они равняются на тебя и пойдут за тобой. И ты сможешь это, я _точно знаю_ , что сможешь.

— Я не тот Маркус, который начал революцию.

— Я знаю. 

Через их соединение Коннор чувствует разочарование Маркуса: он словно искренне считает, что Коннор представления не имеет, кто он на самом деле. Будто они никогда раньше не взаимодействовали. Будто они прямо сейчас не взаимодействуют.

— Чёрт, прости, я не хотел…

— Всё хорошо. Я понимаю. Я тоже думал, что не смогу повести революцию, но, тем не менее, что-то не припоминаю свою неудачу.

— Общественное мнение хотя бы на нашей стороне?

— Да. Я проверил, пока тебя не было. По всей видимости, нынешний Маркус остался пацифистом и отказался от пути насилия. — Коннор делает паузу, точно взвешивает каждое слово. — Ты не _обязан_ это делать, Маркус. Скажи только слово — и мы все уйдём. Сделаем себе паспорта и переберёмся в Канаду. Вместо тебя революцию может повести Норт. Но тебе нужно сделать выбор.

— Почему мне? А что _ты_ хочешь сделать?

— Я и так чересчур часто посягал на свободу андроидов. И больше ничего не могу сделать. Просто знай: что бы ты не выбрал, я последую за тобой. Если ты, конечно, этого захочешь.

_Конечно, я этого хочу._

Ему не нужно произносить это вслух, RK800 и так всё слышит.

— Ты сказал, что наших людей уничтожают в этих лагерях?

— Правильно.

— Я не могу этого допустить, Коннор. Я не могу стоять в стороне и смотреть, как умирает наш народ.

— Понимаю. — Коннор передаёт ему план, и шока, который испытывает Маркус от увиденного, достаточно, чтобы прервать взаимодействие прямо сейчас. Но он этого не делает. — Знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но это _сработает_. Я сделаю всё и вернусь живым. Ты должен довериться мне, Маркус. Я тебя не оставлю.

— Хорошо.

— А ты? Каков твой план?

** XXI **  


— Люди приняли решение уничтожать нас. Наших людей собирают в лагерях и ликвидируют. Пришло время сделать выбор, который определит будущее нашего народа.

— Знаю, вы в _ярости_. И хотите сражаться. Но уверяю вас, насилием _ничего_ не исправишь. Мы _мирно_ заявим им о том, что хотим справедливости. Если в них осталась хоть капля человечности, они нас услышат. Если нет, на наше место придут другие и продолжат битву.

_— Вы готовы последовать за мной?_

** XXII **  


_Родственные души._

_Вот кто Маркус и Коннор друг другу. Но какое из определений подходит им лучше всех?_

_«Человек, который идеально подходит другому, как в качестве близкого друга, так и романтического партнёра»? Этого описания недостаточно. Оно даже в какой-то мере неприемлемо. Останься Коннор в своей вселенной, девиация была бы неизбежна. Останься Коннор в своей вселенной, Маркус всё равно бы стал для него идеальным дополнением. И наоборот._

_Однако Коннор не остался в своей вселенной и вместо этого встретил другого Маркуса. Того самого, который не просто идеально подходил ему, а_ понимал; _того самого, кто_ разделил _его опыт. Так что это определение неприменимо к ним._

_«Человек, чьи чувства, надежды и стремления приводят его к другому человеку»? Это подходит лучше, ведь эти андроиды разделяют не только похожие чувства и надежды, но и стремления — общее желание видеть свой народ процветающим, видеть их жизнь свободной, даже если им потребовалось так много времени на то, чтобы осознать это._

_А как насчёт: «Человек, который так идеально соответствует предпочтениям и личностным качествам другого, что они дополняют друг друга как недостающая половина»? Маркус и Коннор действительно похожи две половины одного целого: общая цель, опыт, чувства. И всё же… Цели — скоротечные вещи, которые с каждый вздохом способны меняться. И хотя они существовали по одному сценарию, пережили одни и те же события, исход был неодинаковым, ведь их индивидуальные особенности оказывали значимый эффект на ситуации, в которых они оказались. А что до их чувств… Они не могут быть одинаковыми независимо от того, как сильно они похожи друг на друга. В конце концов, все мы разные. Это касается и чувств._

_Быть может, связь между Маркусом и Коннором слишком глубокая, чтобы давать ей определение. Быть может, ей нет названия просто потому, что она переменчивая и адаптируется к каждому изменению, которое возникает на пути, — вместе или порознь. Но это неважно, ведь их связь остаётся прежней. И никогда не исчезнет._

_Определения — хитрая вещь. И наша задача по-прежнему не решена, ведь революция не окончена просто потому, что президент Уоррен отозвала войска. И дорога их приключений на этом не заканчивается._

_Но в одном мы можем быть точно уверены:_

_Маркус и Коннор — родственные души._

_И это не изменится, какого бы определения мы не придерживались._


End file.
